Present electronic equipments sometimes have to be installed on a wall or a rod. For example, when an antenna case is installed indoors, the antenna case is usually adjusted to the best position for receiving signals, so that the installation positions of the antenna case may be bizarre; and when the antenna case is installed outdoors, the antenna case is usually installed at a high place for receiving the signals, so that most antenna cases are installed at positions such as a street lamp pole, an attic wall or a railing.
Since the antenna cases are installed at places without a specific regularity regardless of its installation indoors or outdoors, therefore users have to fix the antenna case to a desired place on their own. In general, most antenna cases are fixed by using a string to tie the antenna case onto a rod or using a nail or an adhesive tape to fix the antenna case onto a wall.
However, if the antenna case fails to receive signals and it is necessary to switch the position of the installed antenna case, or inspect, maintain or repair the antenna case, then users have to cut the string in order to remove the antenna case. Even worse, the users require much effort to remove nails or adhesive tapes in order to remove the antenna case, if the antenna case is fixed by nails and adhesive tapes. In addition, the fixing holes may be expanded and the adhesiveness may be insufficient at the original positions of the removed nails or adhesive tapes, so that the antenna case cannot be reinstalled, and the marks of the nails and adhesive tapes ruin the aesthetic look of the environment. Obviously, users are unwilling to use these methods to fix the antenna case.
In view of the aforementioned problems, the inventor of the present invention based on existing technologies to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a quick-release fixing structure for electronic equipments in accordance with the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art.